2015 meme 1
ALL SHIPS / RELATIONSHIPS PAGES ARE ADVISED TO ONLY BE READ BY THOSE 14+. ''('Sexual Content & References'). '''Dylan x Acon '''is a semi-canon pair that revolves around the pairing of the short-tempered, near oblivious Saiyan Dylan and the curious, sometimes mildly annoying female Aoman Acon. While this relationship is often forced by Leriac and his wife, Sylvia, it is undetermined if these two characters will ever end up together. '''Dylan Ale' add Acon Add Dylan x Acon Over the events of DBR: II, there have been occasional moments where Dylan and Acon have either bonded slightly or forced into doing certain things, usually by Sylvia. The start of said moments were abrupt, as Sylvia and her husband Leriac decided to force the two into a relationship. Of course, because of both of their lack of knowledge about intercourse, their attempts failed. However, at one point in the story, Leriac borderline forces Dylan to ask out Acon. Reluctant, Dylan simply asks if she could show him her home planet, Ao. After Instant Transmissioning there with both Leriac and Sylvia, they notice Ao is being attacked by Space Pirates. During the invasion, unconscious Acon is seen being seized and shackled by numerous Pirates. Dylan notices this and immediately maims and decapitates the pirates with a horizontal spinning sword attack of his vorpal blade. This eradicates the pirates and protects Acon. The Pirate Commander shows up with a high power level, but is eventually defeated from a Team Attack performed by Sylvia and Super Saiyan Dylan. However, the end of the attack's explosion hits Dylan, sending him back near death and unconscious. Seeing this as an opportunity, Leriac and Sylvia manage to convince Acon about Earth's famous "kiss of life". Skeptic Acon begins to perform this after her healing techniques fail to work on unconscious Dylan. However, she fails to kiss Dylan, as he wakes up and slugs her into a wall in surprise. Later, he finds out that Leriac was the culprit of the prank, and respects him less because of it. Later, there are numerous small moments, such as occasional parts where Dylan acts annoying yet somehow cute to Acon, and she responds with aggressive hinshi tails. There is also where Dylan hears where he can get the scrumptous Aoman food, gaining a devilish smirk, and grabbing Acon over the mouth and Instant Transmissioning, but only to arrive seconds later with more of the Aoman sweet, Chokiro. A large and rather explicit moment of Dylan and Acon was when Sylvia mischievously tricks Acon into drinking a large amount of liquor. After trying to catch her and get the situation under control with many drunken mishaps, Sylvia slips Dylan a buffalo soda, also containing liquor. After both of them flailing about, drunk, Sylvia realizes her plan isn't working. She then takes them to Acon's newly bought house, throwing them both in. Getting thrown causes Dylan to be dazed, and Acon to be knocked out. Sylvia then injects them with a 12-hour Mass Hormone Serum, which causes their hormones to spiral out of control. After waking up Acon and running back out, locking the door, Sylvia watches her plan unfoil. After the two drunken young ones wake up, their hormones lose control, and they begin to make out excessively and mindlessly. After Sylvia nosebleeds into space, Fridge takes notes on the whole thing. Just before the two high drunks go "all the way", Dylan ends up passing out with his pants halfway down, and Acon then falls down some stairs knocking her out. The next day, Acon wakes up at the bottom of the stairs, half-naked, then showers and redresses herself, only to meet an alerted (and dressed) Dylan, who she smacks across the room with her hinshi tails in response. Afterwards, they inspect the damage to the house and question what happened, only to get an immense hangover for the rest of the day. Now that a fed-up and depressed Dylan has left Earth to his unreachable pocket dimension home, it is undetermined what will be the future of this ship.